Battle Lines
by Jinxed-Wood
Summary: Battle Lines [Dark Season 2 AU ] The little cheerleader had seemed the perfect candidate for Klaus's purposes, an outlier of the herd if you will, but as he tried to bend her to his will, it quickly became apparent she was not the pushover she had first appeared to be...
1. Chapter 1

_**A new story. Yes, I know, I should really update one of the other trillion stories I have on the boil, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

Turning her had been an accident.

He had needed a spy and Caroline Forbes, little Miss Blonde and Perky, with a naturally nosy disposition and a friendship with the Doppelganger, had seemed like the perfect candidate. Also, she was rather beautiful and Klaus liked beautiful things. That silly little vervein necklace she wore around her neck was hardly any protection at all, they should have made her drink it… but then they would have had to tell her that monsters were real.

Not that Caroline Forbes didn't already know that, deep down, under all the compulsion.

He cornered her one fine autumn's evening after cheer practice, admiring the way the short gym skirt flared and showed off her toned legs as he approached. He noted with amusement the braids in her hair.

An unsure smile hovered on her lips as her eyes slid up and down his body as he approached. Little Miss Forbes was not exactly subtle and he could practically hear the two tracks of thought going through her mind. The first one that told her she was looking at a hot older guy and the second one asked her what the hell was a hot older guy doing wandering around the halls of a high school.

But sweet little Caroline Forbes didn't have time to figure out whether he was hottie or foe before he ripped her necklace from her throat. "_Stay very, very still_," he intoned as he caught her chin and looked into her eyes.

Her eyes gleamed with fear as they dilated but her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground and her arms limp at her side. "How…how are you doing this?"

Klaus smirked. "It's called compulsion, love. And, believe it or not, this is not your first trip on the merry-go-round – _now be quiet, there's a sweetheart_." As amusing as her current state of ignorance was, he didn't have time for twenty questions. He ran a finger down her cheek, still rounded with baby fat. She really was a delectable thing. It was a pity he didn't have the time to play with her but he _was_ on a clock. He happened to know the council were planning something for the next evening's activities, probably instigated by the new Gilbert in town. He needed to get his new piece in play before the fun began.

He leaned in and watched as her eyes dilated again under his influence, her body was perfectly still, but he could still hear her heart thumping with fear in her chest and her blood rushing through her veins as her body attempted in vain to take flight, not realising it wasn't an option. He tugged her through a door and into an empty classroom, smiling as he noticed the dismay in her eyes.

He curled a braid around his hand, using it to tug her head back as he contemplated her racing pulse point. Klaus felt his fangs begin to elongate, his hunger sliding to the surface. Just one little sip wouldn't hurt, would it? He curved her body against him, pinning her arms as he dipped his head and let his breath fall along her skin, raising goose bumps along her flesh - so marvellously responsive. Every muscle in her body strained against his compulsion and he watched as her throat quivered as she struggled to use her vocal chords.

"Easy, love," he said. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to have a little taste." He sank his fangs into her, latching onto her pale, soft skin. She let out a soft exhale, that might have been an attempt at a scream, but it hardly mattered as her blood flooded his mouth and slid down his throat. He lost track of time as he lapped at the wound, savouring her. She was truly delicious; he might keep her around for a while, once she'd outlasted her usefulness as a spy.

It took him a few moments to realise it was only his grip that was holding her up. Cursing under his breath, he hurriedly bit into his wrist and forced blood down her throat, massaging her neck to make sure she ingested it. Colour slowly returned to her cheeks and Klaus draped her over the teacher's desk, and waited for her to recover.

That was his first mistake. He should have left her to die and picked another one, but the next day was Founder's Day, and he didn't have time to waste. At least, that was what he'd told himself at the time.

Apparently, it wasn't only Elijah who was adept at self-delusion.

* * *

As they say, even the best plans can go awry and, the very next day, Caroline Forbes, cheerleader, human, and Prom Committee head, died face down on main street, her body flung from a vehicle as one of friend's lost control of the wheel – a few hours later, Caroline Forbes, vampire and future bane of his life, awoke on a slab in the hospital mortuary. Not that he knew that until two days later when she called the number he'd given her and hissed at him down the phone.

_"You _bastard,_ what did you do to me?"_

"I thought I'd explained that to you, love, it's called compulsion."

_"Not _that_, I mean the part where you turned me into a _vampire_."_

Klaus's eyes narrowed, _that_ might cause complications. It meant that his compulsion had worn off, and _that_ meant she had probably spilled the beans to her little friends. He extended his senses and picked up the tell-tale signs of another person breathing. "Who's with you, Caroline?"

"_That's none of your business_!" she said. "_Who the hell are you?"_

He smirked and promptly hung up before ripping open the back of the burner phone, and divesting it of its card and battery. So she had called him for a little fact finding mission,had she? He had little doubt that her Sheriff mother had been attempting to track the call.

"Trouble?" Greta asked, looking up from the Grimoire she's been studying intently.

"I may have to return to Mystic Falls sooner than I intended," he said.

She frowned thoughtfully. "I'm going to need a full moon to complete the transference spell, and one isn't due for another week."

"I don't think that'll be an issue," he said, getting to his feet. "I'm just going to pick at the edges of the herd."

* * *

She was _magnificent_. Vampirism suited her, made her glow and glitter with a light that had been just a dull flicker when she was human.

But if she didn't stop screaming at him, he may have to kill her.

"Let me go, you _ass_," She struggled against his grip as she dug into the lawn with her too high heels. Deep ploughs of dirt showed their progress as he carried on regardless.

"Do us both a favour and shut up, sweetheart, or we may have a repeat of our last meeting," he said, as and he opened the passenger door to his SUV and bundled her into the seat. She glared at up at him.

"You can't do that, anymore, remember? I'm a vampire, I can't be compelled," she said.

He smiled down at her, his eyes tracing the curve of her neck. "I'm afraid you may have been a little too hasty in that assessment, love, I'm not like any vampire you've met before." He watched the pulse in her neck quicken, and he wondered how she tasted now that she'd been turned. He felt a flare of hunger and even the sullen glow of desire spark within him and his eyes trailed up to her face again, seeing the anger and wariness war on her face. He grabbed her chin and held her gaze as he compelled her. "_Strap yourself in_."

Wordlessly, she reached for the seatbelt, and pulled it around her, clicking it into place before a look of dismayed horror dawned on her face.

"I'm an Original, do you know what that is?" Silently, she shook her head and Klaus rolled his eyes. "What do they teach young vampires these days?" he asked rhetorically. "It means I'm one of the first vampires. All vampires descend from us, and that comes a few perks, including being able to compel other vampires. Do you understand?"

She took a shaky breath and nodded. "What do you want from me?"

"What I always wanted, love, information."

"But they already know about you. It's not going to work."

"And, tell me, what do they know? My name? Why I wanted you to spy for me? No, I didn't think so. I doubt you dear mother even had time to triangulate the position of my cell phone yesterday."

She looked down at her hands, and Klaus smirked knowingly. He had guessed correctly. He leaned in. "I'm afraid it _is_ going to work, my dear Caroline, and do you know why? Because they, like you, have no _idea _of what I'm capable of." He shut the door and rounded the SUV to get into the driver's side when, all of a sudden, the passenger door car flew across the lawn and the baby vampire blurred down the street. Klaus almost laughed at her audacity but then realised that he had to stop her before she spilled the beans. Damn it, he had been too complacent, he should have compelled her not to move.

He made a split decision and sped in the direction of the Salvatore house. Instinct told him she wouldn't head for her mother. The Sheriff was human and thus vulnerable. No, she'd head for the place most likely to have muscle – the Salvatores.

She showed great presence of mind for a newly turned vampire. Most vampires spent the first couple of weeks gorging themselves on the local populace before they figured out how to reign it in. She had also been wearing a daylight ring. That had taken her – what – three days?

Oh yes, she was a bright little thing.

Unfortunately for her, her new abilities were no match for an Original's. He made it to the Salvatore house in time to hear her tearing through the woods, unknowingly heading straight for him. With a sly grin, he sped towards her, snatching her up before she broke the treeline and slamming her against the rough bark of a tree.

"Let me go," she protested, beating her fists against his chest.

"Now, now, love, less of that." He said, rolling his eyes. In response, she stomped on his foot. He began to laugh.

Her eyes narrowed. "Whats so funny, you… you…_monster_."

His amusement withered away, and he slammed her back up against the tree, raking his hands through her hair so as to tilt her head up. "_You shall not move or talk until I say you can_," he said, watching with satisfaction as her eyes dilated. "That's more like it. You're very beautiful, Caroline, but you _have _a mouth on you."

His eyes lingered on said lips, plump and glossy, and temptation slithered into his mind, but he didn't have time for those kind of games today. Instead, he tucked a new cell phone into the front pocket of her coat. "A new phone, with a new number programmed into it," he said. "Same plan as before –but _this_ time there will be no way for you to break the compulsion, no… get out clause, if you will. You're mine until I grow tired of you."

It didn't take him long to reinforce his previous instructions. They were pretty simple. Every evening, after eight and when she was alone, he would call her and tell her everything about her day that involved the Doppelganger… and this time they would never suspect her of being compelled to spy on them.

She spared him a single venomous glare before she half stumbled, half ran away from him, and satisfied with a day's work well done, he pushed his hands into his pockets and strutted away, only pausing when he remembered the SUV parked in Sheriff Forbe's driveway, now with a missing passenger door. He shrugged, it wasn't as if it were in his name, and even when she discovered the dead body in the boot, it would hardly point back to him.

He kept on walking

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been forever since I updated! Sorry about that, guys! A big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, despite the typos! (I think I've caught most of them now, but I'm sure a few still slipped though.) This new chapter is darker than my usual far and features a rather pervy Klaus. I should probably say at this point that this is very much a klaroline story, despite the shenanigans of this chapter, but as this is set during season two, Kaus is a bit of a dick, and hasn't got to his pony drawing stage yet. Also, this chapter very definitely earns its M status. I hope you enjoy and dont want to kill me too much at the end of it!**

* * *

It had taken Caroline less than a week to come to a startling revelation. She _loved_ being a vampire. She loved the power and the ease with which she floated through her life. She was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to enjoy being a monster but it felt so… _right._

Except, of course, for the one thorn in her new existence – Klaus Mikaelson.

She had gone through every word, every nuance of his compelled instructions with a fine tooth comb. The only loophole she could find was in the fact he's omitted to compel her to forget the fact she was compelled. Maybe that was supposed to be a subtle form of punishment for her insubordinate ways, she didn't know, but it did give her the tiniest sliver of wriggle room.

She was supposed to repeat back everything she heard and she wasn't supposed to tip anyone off to the fact she was compelled... but he didn't actually compel her to actively engage in spying, which meant she was free to wander out of earshot if things got a little too interesting.

But it only worked to a certain point, especially as Stefan had appointed himself as her new, personal vampire tutor. His friendship was one of the surprises of her new vampire status. Now that he didn't have to hide what he was, he was surprisingly open. Which, all things considered, was _unbelievably bad timing_.

"We think we may have a lead on this Sun and the Moon curse," Stefan told her, leaning back against a tree trunk. "Alaric has gone with Damon and Elena to Duke University to go through Isobel's things."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?" she said lightly. "Interesting."

He gave her a quizzical look. "That's all you've got to say?"

Caroline shrugged. "What can I say? Mouldy old books and curses don't really do it for me."

"You do realise I know you have a 4.0 grade average. Playing the ditzy blonde isn't going to work with me," Stefan reminded her, with a smirk.

"Well, okay, you got me," Caroline said. "I told Matt I'd meet him at the grill." She made a show of looking at her watch.

He rolled his eyes. "Same time tomorrow, then," he said. "And be careful with Matt, okay? Remember what I said-"

"Yeah, yeah, everything is _heightened._" She smiled at him. "As if I haven't figured that out already." She gave him a small salute and then blurred away, the smile slipping from her face as she hit the treeline. This was _not_ good.

* * *

The grill was had its usual gaggle of daytime drinkers, mixed in with the occasional weekend bruncher. Ingnoring then, Caroline made a beeline for the bar, her eyessearching for Matt - but instead she found her least favourite Salvatore brother. She choked down the impulse to snarl at him as she appraoched. She'd be lying if she said she didn't fantasise about killing him, it usually involved smashing his smarmy face in with a mallet and then ripping his heart out. Even the mere thought of it excited the monster inside her, which kind of scared her, to be honest. She felt her fangs threatening to descend and crushed her bloodlust mercilessly. Damon was Stefan's brother, she reminded herself though gritted teeth. If she tried to slaughter his brother she was pretty sure he'd take it seriously.

But images of her human self, terrified and pinned to the bed as Damon fed from her and then fucked her, still flashed through her mind as she approached him. She balled her fists, her nails digging into the palms of her hands, drawing blood.

"Have you seen Matt," she bit out.

"Your toy human is avoiding you?" he shot back, his eyes wandered over her body in a way that made her blood boil. They were in a public place she reminded herself, eviscerating him might draw attention. He smirked as if he knew what she was thinking and Caroline let out a snort.

"So sorry to have disturbed your spiral into alcoholism," she said. "By all means, carry on drinking yourself into a stupor."

"Oh, I intend to, Blondie," he muttered, his eyes sliding back to his glass. "He went out the back way about ten minutes ago."

Caroline absorbed the information with a sharp nod and strode behind the bar. She pushed open the door into the back and walked though.

"Matt?" she called out. Silence greeted her. Tentatively she tried to extend her senses. Stefan had been trying to teach her to hone her vampire abilities but Matthew wasn't a bunny rabbit and there was a lot of background chatter from the bar. A tinkle of glass caught her attention. It was coming from the storage room which actually kind of made sense. She pushed the door open and faltered in her steps as her mind tried to process the image of Matt was sitting stiffly in a chair with a gag in his mouth. His eyes darting wildly.

"My god, who did this to you?" she said, running forward. A sound of warning escaped around Matt's gag but it was too late. A fist slammed into her face, sending her flying through the air and into the door behind her. She tasted blood in her mouth as her vision swam. What the hell?

"Took your time getting here," said a strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar, voice. "Is the bunnies diet slowing you down?" Caroline's vision snapped back into focus and she did a double take. Elena? No, not Elena, _Katherine. _Caroline staggered to her feet, her eyes darting over Katherine's shoulder. Matt looked back at her, fear shining in his eyes.

"What do you want?" she bit out.

"Oh, I want a lot of things," she said. "But the real question is, what do I want from _you_?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Caroline said, as she wondered at her chances of getting both her and Matt out of there alive.

As if sensing her thoughts, the older vampire smirked at her. "I wouldn't get any ideas of heroics, if I were you," she said. "I'm older than you and, even if I weren't, than bunny diet of yours leaves you nearly as helpless as your blue eyed pet over here," she said, gesturing at Matt. "By all means, bag it if you don't have the stomach for feeding from the vein, but you really should leave the Bambi diet behind if you want to survive in this world. There's control and then there's stupidity."

"Stefan seems to doing okay," Caroline said stiffly, folding her hands.

"Stefan has over a century on you and while he may be draining furry little rodents nowadays, he spent most of his former years ripping out the throats out of his _very_ human victims," Katherine drawled. "Trust me, it was all very messy."

Caroline wasn't sure what to do with that little bit of information, so she filed it away for later examination. "Thanks for the dietary tips," she said. "Now how about you tell me what the hell you want from me?" If Katherine wanted her dead, she had no doubt her heart would already be on the floor, which meant the vampire wanted something else from her.

"Well, it's really, very simple, I need you to be my eyes and ears," she purred.

Caroline fought back the sudden urge to laugh. Was this some kind of cosmic joke - first Klaus and now Katherine?" Did she have the words _Push Over _stamped on her forehead? "And why would I do that?" she said.

"Because, for the next few days, your pretty blue eyed boy is going to be keeping me company," Katherine said, menace bleeding though every word.

Caroline swallowed as she suddenly realised how badly screwed she was. She was supposed to phone Klaus tonight and his compulsion would force her to tell him everything. She tried to imagine the many different scenarios arising from that and none of them ended well. Wildly, she tried to come up with a plan that Matt survived. She was coming up empty.

Katherine gave her a knowing look. "Good, I see that you've figured out the best course of action is to what I say. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where?" Caroline stammered.

"Expect my call," Katherine said, and pulled Matt to his feet. She tipped open a trap door in the floor her toe – where the hell had _that_ come from and quirked an eyebrow at her "Well, run along," she said impatiently, flicking her fingers at her. "Shoo!"

Realising she had no choice, Caroline did what she was told and backed out of the room. For a moment, she thought about going back into the bar and taking her frustrations out on Damon's face but then thought better of it. As Katherine said, her bunny diet left her with a serious disadvantage. Well, at least that _one_ thing she could rectify.

Grimly, she slammed through the door that led into the alleyway. First things first, no more bunny diet, she needed to make a stop at the hospital

* * *

_"I'm sorry, sir, I lost track of him in Georgia"_

"What do you mean, you lost track of him?" Klaus snapped. "I thought you had eyes on him at all times."

_"Uh, about that, Sir, James and Jenn are dead , their hearts were ripped out." _

Klaus sighed, of course they were ripped out, the idiots had been seen by Elijah. "Stay where you are," he said "I'll have a new team of vampires meet up with you and then I'll have my witch try a new location spell." He hung up and and threw the cell phone across the room. It bounced against the wall and onto the floor. Elijah had eluded him once again and who knew what machinations he had in play.

He heard the front door open and the familiar footsteps of the witch enter the house. She was late today. He felt another spurt of irritation.

"What took you so long?" he snarled, as she entered the room.

"I had to see a new supplier," she said smoothly. "Bad day?"

He threw himself into an armchair, eyeing the witch as she slid out of her jacket. Greta was a relatively new addition to his retinue, a witch with a thirst for knowledge and power, as well as some other talents that he relished. His eyes slid up and down the youthful curves of her body. Skin tight jeans displayed her toned legs beautifully, and those lovely pert breasts of hers strained against her too tight vest top.

Klaus smirked, the witch wasn't above using her feminine wiles to get her way, and he wasn't about to disabuse her of the notion. He watched as she bent down to pick up his battered phone, giving him a lovely view of her firm ass. He licked his lips.

"Elijah is still eluding me," he said. "I will need you to perform another location spell tonight."

She nodded. "Anything else you want me to do?" she asked, as she approached him, hips swaying. He watched impassively as she placed his phone on his chair's armrest. Wonder of wonders, it was still working.

She didn't move and his eyes lingered on the curve of her breasts as he contemplated her offer. He lifted his head to take in her parted lips and smiled as he undid the first button of his jeans. He leaned back and she got the hint. She slid her knees and nimbly undid the rest of the buttons, freeing his cock.

"I've made progress with the spell," She said, as she stroked him, her thumb idly circling his head. "We should be able complete the transference spell without a hitch."

His eyes glittered as he wrapped his hands in her hair and nudged her head down. With a smouldering look in her eyes, she wrapped her mouth around his length and began to suck him off. Klaus stroked her head as he felt himself harden in her mouth

His cell phone hummed and he reached for it. He felt Greta falter at the interruption and he tightened his grip in her hair, signalling her to continue as he read the screen. Caroline was early this evening. He smirked as he answered.

"Hello, sweetheart, what can I do for you today," he purred. He felt Greta's tongue slither along his length as her head bobbed up and down

"_Katherine Pierce is in town."_ The news ran like ice through him, and Greta must have sensed the change in his demeanor because her eyes flickered up. His grip tightened in her hair and he thrust into her mouth. A flash of fear ran through her eyes before she covered it. Good, it would serve her well to remember who was truly in charge.

"Since when?" he snarled down the phone.

"_Since today! The bitch actually threatened to kill Matt if I didn't spy for her"_

Anger roared through his veins before it came to him that he could use this to his advantage. "Then spy for her," he said, as calmly as he could.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me – spy for her. Act as if you're doing everything she asked. I'll be there by morning."

"_What are you going to do?"_

Klaus laughed, closing his eyes as he thrust himself deeper down Greta's throat, the thought of Katherine's imminent demise as well as the combination of Caroline's anger and Greta's mouth were doing wonders for his mood. "Don't worry, sweetheart, your quarterback will be back to warming you bed by tomorrow night."

"_Ugh, can we not talk about my love life? You're creepy enough as it is_."

Idly, he wondered what the lithe cheerleader would be like in bed and he suddenly had a flash of the blonde on her knees, her rosy lips wrapped around his cock as she glared up at him with angry eyes. The image was enough to send him over the edge and, with a grunt, he came in the witch's mouth.

"_Oh my god, what was that?"_ said Caroline, the tone of her voice telling him she already had a good idea.

Just having my needs taken care off, love," he said, the feeling of satiation flooding through his body as he watched the witch swallow down his seed. He let go of her head, letting his spent cock slip out her mouth.

"_Ew!_" Caroline said, and Klaus laughed as the line went dead. The baby vampire was still sublimating her needs, it seemed. Maybe he could help her with that…

"Shall I order the car to be pulled around? "Greta asked, licking her lips.

"In a moment," he purred. "Right now, I have another need to be taken care of. He smiled, showing her his lengthening fangs and, this time, the witch's swallow was dry as she reluctantly pulled her hair back from her neck. He smiled down at her, drinking her fear in, before flashing his fangs down, slicing into her throat.

She was too valuable to kill, but that didn't mean he couldn't feed from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel that this chapter should come some major warnings! Major character death, mature content, violence and torture. You know, the usual. (Please don't kill me)  
**

* * *

B Positive had been printed on the blood bag's label and Caroline fought back the urge to moan as she poured it down her throat. It was the nectar of the gods. She pushed back the car seat and up ended the bag over her mouth, letting the last dregs fall onto her tongue.

There was no way in hell she was going back onto the bunny diet.

A sharp rap on the passenger door window broke her out of her blissful blood fuelled haze and she jerked upright as the door opened. Klaus Mikaelson slid into the seat beside her.

"You've got blood around your mouth, love, perhaps you should lick it off?"

Hastily, she reached for the rear view mirror to examine her reflection, and then glared at him when she realised he'd been yanking her chain. "A pleasure, as always," she bit out, and he just smiled in response.

"Care to share?" he asked, glancing back at the cooler on the back seat.

"I thought you only dined on the blood of the innocent," she sniped.

"The blood of the virtuous, actually, and I think a donor blood would qualify quite nicely," he said, reaching back. She watched as he rifled through the bags and pulled out a bag of O Negative. "Glad to see you've decided to drop the bunny diet. It's not very healthy. Vampires tend to acquire an unpleasant smell if they stay on it too long."

_Ew,_ that wasn't true, was it? She watched as he tore the bag open with his fangs, his eyes darkening as he drank. Caroline fidgeted with the phone in her hands, using it as an excuse to look away as she checked her texts. There was something strangely intimate about watching another vampire feed, and it brought up unbidden and unwelcome thoughts. Like the memory of the sound he made on the phone - what kind of asshole answers a phone while getting a blow job, anyway? It was gross and disturbing…and it kind of her turned on.

Caroline bit her lip. Was she turning into some kind of a pervert? For all of Stefan's talk about heightened senses and emotions, they really never touched on the vampire sex talk. Too awkward, she supposed. She felt him shift in his chair beside her and looked up. He was grinning at her as he licked his lips. It was if he knew what she was thinking.

"Someone not taking care of your needs, love?" he asked, teasingly, and Caroline was pretty sure that her face would be aflame if she were still human.

"Can you try and not act like a sex fiend for five seconds?" she snapped, embarrassed.

"I can't help what my senses pick up, Caroline" he said. "Elevated heartbeat, female arousal-"

"Oh my god, can you just stop!" she squeaked. "I have a boyfriend." She cringed inwardly even as the words left her mouth. Somehow, she doubted Klaus was the kind of guy who was deterred by the presense of a highschool boyfriend.

"That's not what I asked," he said, confirming her worst suspicions. "And I fail to see how he could be satisfying you. I know how demanding we can be." He paused, a dark smile spreading across his face. "Unless you like to feed from him in bed?"

A flash of Damon on top of her ran through her mind and shook her head violently. "Don't be disgusting."

He tilted his head, examining her reaction. "Oh, come now, love, are you really telling me that you haven't once thought of sinking your fangs into him as you bedded him?"

Caroline didn't want to admit that she and Matt hadn't made it as far as the bedroom since she'd been turned. She liked to think that it was just a coincidence, but even without saying it aloud, she knew she was lying to herself. She looked away. What would sex with Matt be like now? Would she be able to control herself? He was right, her libido had been off the charts since she's been turned, and getting herself off in the shower barely took the edge of it.

She imagined Matt underneath her, the feel of him between her thighs as she rode him. She imagined his body flushing as he arched up into her - and then her sinking her teeth into his neck

Oh god, no, even the thought of it felt way too good.

Klaus gave her a knowing look. "I can take care of that itch, love," he said, and Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh, can you not?" she said, with a toss of her head. "Aren't you supposed to be lurking somewhere? Lying in wait as I lure out the great Petrova Doppelganger into your dastardly trap?" She let a hint of mockery flavour her voice and he bristled almost instantaneously. She wasn't the only one with buttons to push.

"Whch classroom are you supposed to meet her in?" he asked.

"Chem lab," she said.

"Well, then, I sugggest we get a move on," he bit out, before getting out of the car. Sighing, she followed him. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The school was eerily quiet but that was only to be expected on a Sunday morning. She perched on a stool and glared at the time on her phone. Katherine was late.

The door slammed open and Caroline stopped herself from jumping as it banged against the wall. She glared at the figure in the doorway as he leaned against the doorjamb – Damon Salvatore.

"Hey, Barbie," he said. "Fancy meeting you here – looking for Ken?

Caroline's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here, Damon ? Have you been following me?"

Damon smirked as he pushed away from the doorway and strutted into the room, casually, circling the lab tables as stalked towards her "Did you really think I didn't hear that conversation between you and Katherine at the bar yesterday?" he asked. "I've been following her all day."

Caroline perked up. "Did you see where she stashed Matt?" she asked.

"Nope," he pronounced, with a pop. A gleam shone in his eyes, one she was familiar with. The _asshole_ still thought he could treat her like prey. His arm shot out in a blur, but Caroline was already ducking, recognising the choke manoeuvre he was fond of using. Damon was older and faster, but he had spent too much time of late perfecting his bar fly status, and Caroline still took gymnastics twice a week. She was under his arm and behind him before he'd realised he'd lost the upper hand. She snapped his neck before he turned around, and felt a spurt of satisfaction as fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

A slow clap filled the room. "Impressive," Katherine purred, as she sauntered into the room, "Although you may have some explaining to do when he awakes."

"I'll deal with that when it happens," she said, tossing her hair back. "Where's Matt?"

"You didn't expect me to bring him along with me, did you?" Katherine said, as she sat on a stool and flicked an imaginary fleck of dirt off her jeans. "Do I look like a fool? Now _spill._"

Caroline crossed her arms. "Proof of life first," she said.

Rolling her eyes, Katherine pull out her cellphone and dialled a number. "George, put us on video conferencing, there's a dear." She smiled as her screen lit up and twisted her hand so Caroline could see. It was Matt, looking a little banged up, and bound and gagged, but still very much alive. She scowled as Katherine ended the call.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned Caroline. "If I'm not back in an hour my hunky little minion has orders to kill Matty boy, blue eyes or no - now, I've given you my update, it's time for yours."

Caroline lifted her chin, trying to look confident even as her mind searched for some titbit to keep her occupied. Where the _hell_ was Klaus? So much for their _plan. _"Alaric is back from his trip to Duke with Elena and Damon, they found out about the Sun and the Moon curse."

A flicker of amusement ran through Katherine's eyes. "You don't' say," she said. "And?"

"And what?" Caroline huffed.

"You don't actually believe I didn't already know about the precious curse, did you? I'm going to need something more."

From the corner of her eye, Caroline sensed movement at the door, and she smiled slowly as an evil idea flickered through her mind. "I heard there was an Original in town," she said.

Katherine stiffened, and Caroline caught a flash of what she suspected was the only genuine emotion she'd ever seen on her face – sheer terror. "Which one," she said flatly.

There was more than one?

The uncertainty must have showed in her eyes because Katherine suddenly sneered. "A lie," she said.

"Actually, Katerina, something much worse – a truth," said Klaus, from behind her, as he slammed her head forward and off the counter. She slid to the floor.

"Don't hurt her – we need her to get back Matt!" Caroline said

He rolled his eyes as he crouched down and pinned her to the floor with a well-placed knee. "She's not the one that you have to worry about, love," he said as a moan from behind her caught her attention.

"What are you waiting for, kill him," Klaus said, as he felt for Katherine's pulse. "We need to get to your pet human before Katherine's timer runs out, remember?" Caroline's head swivelled back to Damon, whose head lolled weakly as he struggled to regain consciousness.

She curled her hand into a ball as she looked down at him. "I can't," she said softly. "He's Stefan's brother.

Klaus looked at her. "I can't help but notice that you didn't say it was wrong think to do, though."

Caroline ignored the comment. "Can't we just lock him up until we're finished. Your Doppelganger cage has room for two, doesn't it?" Her eyes brightened. "Or you could compel him to forget - problem solved!"

Klaus quirked an eyebrow and then smirked at her and Caroline glared back. "What? It's a perfectly good plan-" Pain shot down her spine as Damon barrelled into her from behind. The asshole had known Damon was going to attack her and let it happen. Her head slammed into the counter, an echo of Klaus's attack on Katherine, but Caroline managed to stay conscious, twisting out of the way just in time as Damon's fist came slamming down.

The look of rage in his face made her blood freeze. "I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance," he snarled in her face, his fangs descending as he shoved her into the wall. The air left her lungs in a painful gasp, and he smiled coldly. "You were always a useless waste of space," he said. "I don't know why Elena puts up with you, not that its ever going to be a problem when I rip your-"

His eyes widened as his expression changed to one of bewildered disbelief. Blood trickled down caroline's wrist as her fingers squeezed his pumping heart. Their eyes met as the valve shuddered in her grip.

"Didn't think you had it in you," he rasped out. "Welcome to the club, killer."

Caroline snarled as she ripped his heart from his chest, and pushed his greying body off her. She staggered upright, throwing the dead organ away before smoothing down her skirt. Blood streaked along the delicate fabric. Proof of victory.

She looked across the school room, at Katherine's flabbergasted expression and Klaus's impassive face. There was a look his eyes she had never seen before, as if he was doing a sudden recalculation. A slow smile spread across his face as he reached down to snap Katherine's neck again.

"Bring the car around, love, we have business to conclude."

* * *

He took Katherine's keys, phone, and bag away, before stuffing Katherine into the trunk with Damon's remains, ignoring the Doppelganger's protests. It took him less than ten minutes to have a guy track her last phonecall. A house with a for sale sign on it, just outside of town. The parked down the road and walked the rest of the way. Klaus held a finger to his lips before he unlocked the door.

For a moment, she wondered why he was bothering to help her, saving Matt didn't exactly further his agenda, but she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. They slipped inside the house and he took the door on the right as she took the one of the left. It was she who found Matt, trussed up on the couch.

"God, Matt," she said, letting out a sob of relief as she ran into the room. She ripped off his bonds and took the gag from his mouth. "Are you all right?"

"Caroline, behind you," he gasped out, and Caroline spun, catching midstep a beefy looking human with a glock in his hand. George, she presumed. He blinked, and then hastily raised his gun.

"Don't move, or I'll blow a hole in you," he said.

She didn't even hesitate, she sped forward and wrenched the gun from his hands, crushing his fingers. He let out a yelp of pain.

"Don't hurt me," he said, whimpering, but it was kind of too late for that. He was snatched from her grasp and Klaus had him in a vice as he ripped into his throat. Arterial blood bubbled against his lips as he drank and Caroline watched, her mouth going dry, as George's life seeped from his eyes. Caroline remembered the sensation of taking a life as she fed. She tried not to dwell on how good it had felt. Thoughts like that were what brought out the monster in her.

Caroline turned to look at Matt, expecting him to be looking at Klaus, but he wasn't – he was looking at _her_. Belatedly, she realised her fangs had extended as she'd watched Klaus feed, and something told her that her eyes were no longer human either.

"Matt," she said, holding up a hand. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt-"

He ran and instinct made Caroline's feet move. She caught him with ease and he smelled like prey, he smelled like _food_. She took a deep breath, centering herself as Stefan had taught her. Matt stood frozen in her grasp, as if he understood on some primal level that if he moved, he was dead.

She looked him dead in the eye and watched as his pupils dilated. "_You're not going to remember anything that happened here,"_ she said. "_You're not going to remember Katherine or Klaus or the way my face changed. You went home early yesterday with a migraine and went to bed, and when you awoke today, you decided to take a walk and get some air – do you understand?_"

He looked at her blankly before nodding, and she slowly uncurled her fingers from her arm. He was probably going to have bruises there but hopefully he'll just brush it off and, if not, she supposed she could just compel him again.

Her chest constricted painfully as a part of her let him go. If he stayed with her, she'd only get him killed...or kill him herself.

Time for clean up, love," Klaus said, as he dragged George's corpse towards the door. "You know the area. Where would be a good place for a body dump?

* * *

She watched from her perch on a tree stump as Klaus first threw Damon's body and then George's into the hole. They looked as if they'd been positioned in some macabre lover's embrace. Picking up a shovel, Klaus began to fill in the hole.

"Any ideas as to what your story should be?" he asked, almost conversationally, as a shovel full of dirt covered Damon's face."

"My cover story?" she echoed hollowly.

His eyes flicked up, taking her in. "You should be able to get your boyfriend to say you were with him this morning. He lives alone, right?"

Caroline nodded silently, not knowing what else to say.

"Good," Klaus said. "It'll probably take Stefan a few hours to realise Damon is missing."

"What about his phone?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I've already divested it of its battery and sim card." He patted down the grave before kicking a pile of leaves over the newly turned earth. Leaning the shovel against a tree, he examined her. Caroline felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Was he going to kill her now? No, if he was ging to kill her, he would have done it before he filled in the hole. She stood unsurely as he approached her.

"Call me at the usual hour tonight," he said.

"Aren't you going to compel me not to say anything about today?" she asked.

"Something tells me I don't need to," he said, as he pulled a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. She shivered at the contact and he smiled as his hand stroked her throat. "You really are quite lovely," he said, half to himself.

She felt his other hand, warm against her chilled skin, slip under her skirt and she froze. A small part of her mind told her that she should be stopping him, that she should be saying no, but another part of her cried out for release, a way to let go.

He walked her backwards, until they hit a tree, and his lips pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She felt his fingers hook into her panties and rip them off and shivered as his fingers, touched her, stroking her clit. She closed her eyes as she felt herself grow wet.

"Turn around and spread them for me," he whispered into her ear, and she obediently turned around, resting her cheek against the bark of the tree as she spread her legs. The distinctive sound of a zip opening flled they air and, a moment later, he was pressed against her, the length of his cock rubbing up against her behind. She shuddered as he suddenly pushed into her, his breath hot on the nape of her neck as he sandwiched her tightly against the tree and dug at her hips. She felt the bark of the tree give under the pressure of her fingers as he stretched and filled her. It had been way too long and it felt so _good_. It was as if every nerve ending in her body had come alive, clamouring for attention.

Without warning, he slammed into her with a speed and agility that was definitely not human. In and out, in and out, he filled her with every stroke. She felt his fangs scrape against her neck and she tensed in anticipation. He didn't disappoint, his fangs breaking through her skin with pinpoint precision. Caroline shuddered as an unexpected burst of pleasure swam through her veins - _bloodsharing_.

After that, it became a haze of rutting and instinct, and pleasure that bordered on pain, as all the horrors of the day fell away, leaving only the feel of his cock and fangs. She felt herself grow lightheaded from blood loss and, as if sensing it, he pried himself from her neck. To her surprise, no filthy words, no dark imaginings spilled from his mouth, he was as silent as the grave as he thrust up into her. The only sound in that echoed through the woods was the sound of his hips slapping against her ass. Numbling pleasure began to white out her other senses and she quaked around him, biting back a scream as she came. If he wasn't going to make a noise, then neither was she.

She felt him strain against her, balls deep, as he finished inside her. His seed escaped in a trickle down her inner thighs as he pulled out. Caroline clung to the tree as she found her legs beneath her, stiffening as she felt his mouth brush against the shell of her ear.

"Next time we'll use a bed," he said. She felt him tug her skirt down

"There isn't going to be a next time," she said stuffly.

"We both know that's a lie, love, you liked it too much." She spun on her heels, a snarling denial on her lips, but he was already gone. The bastard really liked getting in the last word. She took a shuddering breath as reality sank in. She was alone in the forest, She was alone in the forest, a few feet from where they'd buried Damon and George, and Klaus's scent and seed clung to her skin like a brand. They had killed and then they had fucked practically on top of their grave. What had she _done_.

She tried to pin down her feelings. Did she feel remorse? No, some regret but no remorse. Damon had attacked her, he was older and stronger, it was kill or be killed, and as for George... She remembered the feeling of envy she'd felt as she watched Klaus feed.

Oh god, she was a terrible person

Slowly, she staggered through the woods, her mind reeling with unknown thoughts and urges. What would she do now? A cold, calculating part of her mind told her exactly what to do. Compel Matt to back up her alibi and keep her mouth shut. Stefan would kill her if he knew the truth and Bonnie would probably help.

Whether she liked it or not, Klaus was her only chance of surviving the next few weeks.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for all your lovely and varied reviews! I loved every single one of them, even the ones that that said they weren't sure about the direction of the story! I hope you enjoy the next chapter even if you're beginning to harbour the suspicion I may have lost the run of myself ;-P**

* * *

Greta was waiting for him in the foyer. His new home in Mystic Falls was was still under construction, but the main part of the house had been completed ahead of schedule.

"Any word on Elijah?" he asked.

Greta nodded. "He's been spotted in Savannah," she said, and then hesitated slightly before adding: "Rose and Trevor have also been spotted in the vicinity."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at that. "Let me guess, they are trying to appeal for clemency – again."

"It seems they think they might have something Elijah values," Greta demurred.

"And we all know that Elijah doesn't renege on a bargain," Klaus said, sarcasm flooding his voice. "Where's Maddox?"

"He's with the Pierce woman."

Klaus smiled, pleased with himself, as he descended into the cellar. Maddox stood as he entered the cell and Klaus waved at him to sit down again. Chained to wall was Katherine Pierce, her hair falling in greasy locks, her arms rusty from her own blood. Maddox had taken his time bleeding her dry of vervein and the first signs of desiccation were already marring her skin.

"All hail the conquering villain," she said, with a sneer.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Katerina, charming as always," he said, as he picked up a blade from the table beside him. It was already coated in her blood and she eyed the instrument warily.

"There's no more vervein in my system," she said.

He gave her a knowing smile. "That may be true but I must admit I like the feel of the blade in my hand. It almost me feel nostalgic for the good old days." He leaned in, dragging the blade against her cheek and caught her gaze as her eyes widened in fear.

"_Where is the moonstone?_" he asked tightly, as his compulsion took hold of her.

"I don't know where it is," she said, through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "_But you have a plan to find it, don't you?_"

Stiffly, she nodded her head, and Klaus felt a moment of satisfaction. "G_ood girl, why don't you tell me all about it._"

* * *

It was a mess. Her entire life was a mess.

The Church picnic had been one disaster after another. Firstly, there had been Stefan, who was completely convinced Mason was the reason Damon was missing, and then there was the vervein in the lemonade that Stefan drank, ... but it was the look on her Mother's face after she attacked her deputies that stung the most.

She wrung her hands as she waited for Stefan to finish making her Mom comfortable in the cellar. Elena was eyeing her warily as if she were a bomb that would go off and it was all she could do not to snap at her

Well, okay, maybe she was feeling that little bit bitchier than usual, but she had just overheard her mother tell Stefan that she wasn't her daughter anymore. She guessed she should have seen that coming, it was pretty much Bonnie's reaction to her as well, but still... it hurt.

"Her phone buzzed and Caroline looked down to see Matt's name in the screen. Matt, the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for. She sighed, she knew she had to give him the talk, but even the thought of it settled a brick in the pit of her stomach.

"Matt, again?" Elena asked, and Caroline nodded.

"It's not working," she admitted aloud, and funnily enough she felt better for saying it. "How did you and Stefan make it work?"

Elena let out a soft laugh. "What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole vampire and human...thing."

"Ah yes, the _thing._" A smirk lit up Elena's face.

Caroline have her knee a half hearted slap."You're no use," she said.

Elena laughed. "I don't know," she said. "We just took things as they came - let it happen organically."

Caroline gave her a wry look. "I don't think that advice would work very well with me," she said. She let the rest of that sentence left unsaid. She didn't think Elena wanted to know about her blood thirst impulses and, from the expression on Elena's face, she had already figured out too much.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

Caroline hesitated; on the one hand, the thought of leaving her Mom by herself in the Salvatore cellar didn't sit well with her, but on the other hand, she had a phone call to make, and Klaus's compulsion to not let anyone overhear their conversations laid heavily on her mind.

"No, I better get home just in case someone from the Sheriffs office calls around with soup for Mom or something," she said. "I need to be there to head them off at the pass."

Elena gave her a small smile as she stood. "Stay safe."

"I feel like I should be saying that to you," Caroline said. "Say goodbye to Stefan for me." She hurried for the door, heaving a huge sigh of relief when she made it outside. Between her mother rejecting her and Stefan's gnawing worry about Damon, she felt like she was suffocating. How long could she keep this up?

* * *

"The phone call had been brief and to the point. He'd asked her to come to his new house so that they could discuss what his next move.

Caroline eyed the new monstrosity ahead of her as she drove up driveway. This was not a house, this was a statement of intent. The home of someone who was very sure of his place in life – right on top. Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door. She was just going to get in, get her instructions, and then escape as quickly as she could.

A woman answered the door. She looked only a little older than Caroline but she knew appearances could be deceptive. She didn't smell like a vampire, though. She was black and pretty, and leaned against the door as if she owned it. Caroline bit back a sigh. She had been around enough bitchy cheerleaders to recognise an opening salvo when she saw one.

"He's already fed, come back tomorrow," she said dismissively, as she made to close the door. Caroline jammed it with her foot.

"Try again, Klaus is expecting me," she said.

"Oh, sweetie, that's what they all say."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She gave the door a shove, sending the woman staggering back. She may have to follow Klaus's instructions but there was no way in hell she was going to let his lackey's push her around. She took a step into the hallway, nobody human owned the house, or at least nobody alive. She headed for the first open door but was suddenly brought to her knees by an excruciating burst of pain in her head. It seemed the bitch was a witch.

The witch sneered at her "If you think I'm going to let a blood sucker get by me, you've got another thing coming." The wall of pain redoubled and Caroline fell to her knees. She knew she should try to get up, she was in enemy territory and a show of weakness would only be exploited, but the pain was too overwhelming.

"Greta, that's not a nice way to greet my guest." It was Klaus's voice, but she couldn't manage to open her eyes.

"She didn't wait to be properly invited in."

"She was already properly invited in, by _me._" Even out of her mind with pain, Caroline recognised _that_ tone. It was a threat.

The pain eased and Caroline risked looking up. Greta was already making her way upstairs, and Klaus was looking down at her in that way he usually did. As if he were measuring her for something – most likely a coffin. He made a show of doing the gentlemanly thing and extended his hand but Caroline ignored it as she stood. Klaus's smile widened.

"I'm having dinner, why don't you join me?" It was a order not a request and she reluctantly followed him.

There was a woman laid out on the diningroom table. Her eyes had that flat cast that the deeply compelled had and wound on her neck was seeping. Caroline stilled as she picked up the scent of, B Positive. Klaus's smile grew sly as he pulled out a chair.

"Please, do sit down, I got you your favourite." Oh God, no, this was like her worst nightmare and her most vivid daydream all rolled up into one.

"No thank you, I'll stand," she said. A moment passed, and then another, and then, with a snort of scorn she sat down. She tried not to notice the shallow little gasps coming from the woman's throat or the almost intoxicating scent of fresh B Positive and concentrated on Klaus instead. He was took a seat across from her.

"I think I should be your date, tomorrow, when you go to the Lockwood fête," he said.

"I have a boyfriend," she said automatically.

He laughed. "if you say so," he said. "But I also happen to know he has a work shift tomorrow, something about making up the hours he missed due to that terrible migraine he had."

Caroline glared at him. "How did you know that?" she asked.

"Well, I asked, of course," he said. "The grill serves some excellent fries, don't they?" His fangs dropped as he lifted the woman's wrist to his mouth and Caroline looked away again as he bit down. Between the blood scent and the memory of his fangs in her throat, she was finding it difficult to maintain control – which was why he was doing it, of course. He was trying to keep her off balance. Was everything a game with him?

She heard the hand drop back onto the table and risked looking back at him. He was dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "She really is quite delicious, you should try some," he said.

"I already ate," she bit out.

He shrugged."Just trying to be a good host, love, attending to your needs. Speaking of which - perhaps you should stay the night. We could carpool in the morning." His eyes flickered down to her breasts and you'd have to be blind not to realise what we was suggesting.

Caroline felt her cheeks flame "We're not not friends, we're_ not_ lovers," she said sharply. "I'm here because your compulsion forces me to be here not because I want to be."

The smile slowly slipped from his face. "Well then, I'll pick you up at ten. Be ready," he said. "You know your way out."

Caroline fought the urge to bolt as she stood. "I thought we were going to discuss what we were doing tomorrow?" she said.

"But, as you've already so succinctly pointed out, there is no we," he drawled. "Greta and I shall take care of the details, you can just wear something... pretty."

And just like that, she was in the cold. She should be relieved but all she felt was terrified. If she was going to be a pawn, she wanted to be a well informed pawn. She left the room with her chin held high and made a beeline for the front door. She bit back groan when she opened the door and saw Greta leaning against her car. This was just what she needed - round two.

"He's going to kill you once he has no more use for you. You know that," she said.

"You're in my way," Caroline said sharply.

She smiled humourlessly. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said, as she straightened, and Caroline silently unlocked the car and got in. Starting the engine, she eyed the witch in the rear view window as she drove away.

That Klaus was going to kill her was a given, people like him never saw anything of real value in people like her, but something told her that wasn't her immediate concern. She knew a woman scorned when she saw one, and there had been real anger in Greta's eyes. Whether it was a power or a sex thing, Caroline didn't know and, more importantly, didn't _want_ to know, but she couldn't quite get rid of the suspicion Klaus might not get the chance to kill her because Greta would get there first.

Once she knew she was out of earshot, She pulled off the road and reached behind for the cooler. She didn't even bother to read the label before she ripped open the blood bag and began to gulp it down. It had taken almost all her willpower not to dive into that woman on the table, especially as she'd still been recovering from Greta's attack. Caroline paused, had that been planned? Had Klaus arranged for Greta to attack her in order to heighten her need to feed?

It was possible.

It was then that Caroline knew with absolute certainty that one thing needed to happen in the next few days. She needed to kill Greta.

* * *

Caroline was waiting on the kerb when Klaus pulled onto her street. She looked very fetching in an extremely short white silk dress and matching jacket and her hair done in glossy curls. She had put a lot of care and attention into her appearance today, a form of battle armour. He smiled as he gestured at Maddox to let her into the back seat.

He noted the wariness on her face as she got into the SUV with satisfaction. He had been giving the little wayward vampire a little too much lead, time to reel her back in. This was merely the first lesson.

"Strap yourself in," Greta said, from her position in the passenger seat and Klaus noted with amusement the recalcitrant look on her face when she did so. The vampire was young but not stupid, she knew she'd been effectively relegated. He was curious to see what she'd do about it.

The Lockwood mansion was already abuzz when they arrived, and he turned to Greta. "You know what to do." She smirked before throwing a look back to Maddox and he waited until they both vacated the car, then turned to Caroline.

"First things first, you're going to locate Carol Lockwood's vervein stash and replace it with this. He held up a bottle of clear liquid. "The scent is close enough to pass," He explained, handing her the bottle. He held back a laugh as she unscrewed and sniffed it, as if not willing to take his word for it.

"That's it?" she asked eventually, as she rescrewed the bottle.

"Of course not, love," he said. "You're about to introduce me as your friend Nik, the new guy in town that you're charitably showing the ropes to."

Caroline snorted. "Stefan and Bonnie are going to know you're a vampire," she said.

"Ah, I don't think so, there are a few advantages to having a few witches on my payroll."

"Witches - plural?" Caroline asked abruptly

"You didn't think I'd invited Maddox along for his good looks and charm, did you?" He asked, as he opened the door. Reluctantly, Caroline followed suit and jumped out.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, noting the way she shifted under his touch. The baby vampire was far from immune to his touch, no matter what she said. Baby vamps and their urges, he could use that to his advantage.

"Why are we really here?" she asked reluctantly.

"We're here to pick up a few witchy ingredients to help break a curse," he said.

"What – a couple of eggs and a dash of oregano?"

"Something like that," Klaus said, as he spotted Greta and Maddox strolling along the far end of the lawn. Greta caught her eye and nodded. They had located the werewolf.

"Oh God," Caroline muttered under her breath, and Klaus's eyes followed her gaze. It was the Doppelganger – and didn't _she_ look in a tizzy.

"Caroline," she said, her eyes flicking in his direction suspiciously.

"Elena, this is Nik, he's new in town - he's building that house on the other side of Wickory Bridge," Caroline said.

"A pleasure," Klaus said, and held his hand out. She reluctantly shook it.

"Damon is still AWOL," Elena said worriedly. "And I can't find Stefan. Did he say anything to you this morning?"

"Nothing much," Caroline said. "He was kind of in bunny hunting mode - sorry."

"Right, well let me know if you see him," she said, shooting Klaus another suspicious look.

"Your friends are not very friendly, love," he said, as she walked away.

"Well, maybe if you didn't drape your arm around my waist as if you were marking territory, they'd be a lot less suspicious," she said, as she waved at a woman that Klaus recognised as the Mayor. Greta came back into view and raised her hand. They had successfully captured the werewolf.

"Come along, love," he said, as he guided her to the back of the house.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" she muttered.

He ignored her question as they reached their destination – a white van. Greta smiled as they approached, and he scented the smell of werewolf emanating from the van.

"Were there any hitches?" he asked.

"I think that witch friend of theirs knew what I was, but I didn't let her make contact," she said

He felt Caroline stiffen by her side. "You didn't hurt Bonnie, did you?" she asked and Klaus made a silent note. She cared for the witch.

Greta rolled her eyes. "Relax, I have enough on my plate without taking on a Bennet witch," she said.

Smirking, Klaus pulled out his keys and handed them to Caroline. "I'll want you to drive the SUV back to my place when you're finished, love," he said. "Don't forget about the vervein water."

"Wait – that's it? Why did you even have to come?" she asked. "You could have just sent the witches."

"Let's just say I like to get the lay of the land," he said. "See you in a while, Caroline."

He hopped into the driver's seat in the van and looked behind him. The werewolf was trussed, up, his eyes bulging as he glared at him. Maddox had propped himself by the rear doors. Greta hopped into the passenger seat and gave him a blinding smile of pride.

He caught the figure of Caroline in the rear view mirror as he drove away. She was proving more difficult to rein in that he originally suspected but there was something about her stayed his hand when he thought of disposing of her. Perhaps there was something of her stubborn nature that reminded him of herself. With the right kind of direction and moulding, she would make a fascinating addition to his retinue.

A hand slid onto his lap, and he shifted in his seat, allowing Greta access to his crotch. He had to admit, he was more inclined to take Caroline to his bed at the moment. He found her glares and reluctant arousal amusing, but Greta had a talent between the sheets that he found diverting.

Perhaps later.

Perhaps he would make Caroline watch.

* * *

The white van was already parked in front of Mansion when Caroline pulled up and she warily looked at the front door, which stood half ajar. She stepped into the foyer and looked up as she heard footsteps. Greta was descending the stairs, wrapped in a bathrobe and towelling her hair.

"Took you long enough," she said. "Don't tell me you stayed around long enough to clean up."

"If I didn't, it'd have looked suspicious," Caroline said. "I'm on the committee."

"The committee?" Greta laughed as she leaned against the bannister. What are you – sixteen, seventeen." Caroline folded her arms but said nothing, and Greta shrugged. "It's of no matter," she said. "It's just that usually he prefers his vamps a bit older. The town mayor would make a good candidate...although I suppose you were a bit of an accident, weren't you? After all, you only offer one thing of value to him – your friendship with the Doppelganger."

Caroline frowned. She knew what the word meant, she did drama at school, but something told that wasn't what Greta meant – and then it occurred to her. She was referring to _Elena. _Caroline bit back a curse, all this time she thought this was just vampire drama but no, it was all about Elena.

Well, nothing new there.

Greta stared at her. "You didn't know, did you?" she said. "You thought this was just about the Salvatores and Katherine and that idiotic werewolf." she smiled slowly. "And now that you know, you don't want play anymore. Klaus might not take that too well. I guess he'll be in the market for a new tattle tale. Perhaps he could make use of that witch friend of yours-"

Caroline blurred forward. It was safe to say Greta never saw her coming. For all her talk about Caroline being a blood sucker, Greta still just thought of her as a cheerleader. The witch's neck gave a satisfying snap as she broke it and her body tumbled down the stairs.

The door to the cellar opened, and Klaus stepped into the foyer, his eyes taking in Greta's body before looking up at her.

"She fell down the stairs," Caroline said. It was a blatant lie and they both knew it.

"She was a clever witch," Klaus mused aloud.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you have a spare," Caroline said, tossing her head at Maddox.

A calculating look, one that Caroline was growing familiar with, shone in his eyes. "Yes, I suppose it is," he demurred as he climbed the steps. "But, Caroline, I would be very, very upset if he too met with an unhappy accident." Caroline held her ground as he came to halt beside her and leaned in. This was it. He was going to kill her.

"I can smell her on you," he said, and he took her hand. Caroline stared down at it as he gave it a tug and she belatedly realised he was leading her up the rest of the stairs. "Come and get me when the wolf is able to talk again," he called down to Maddox. "And get rid of the body."

His bedroom was was almost sombre. Dark wood and dark neutral colours, the only splash of real colour came from the painting on the walls.

"I'm in need of a distraction," he said, almost casually, as he undid his shirt. He had a lithe frame, toned but not too much muscle. Caroline bit her lip.

She knew what he wanted, she knew he wouldn't force the issue, but she was either part of his retinue or not and she knew which option she had to take if she was going to survive this.

She shrugged off her jacket before reaching for the zip in the back of the dress. It dropped to the floor in a whisper of silk and she stepped out of it. He held out his hand again and Caroline took it, allowing herself to be led to the bed. Slowly, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, his eyes wandering lazily over her body as he slid the straps down her arms. The moment stretched out uncomfortably.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she said, shifting under his gaze.

"We're immortal, it's debatable," Klaus demurred as he palmed her breasts and squeezed. He nudged her backwards and she fell back onto the bed. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as he undid his jeans and his erection bobbed free.

"Open wide," he said softly, and Caroline felt a thrill of excitement as she obeyed, letting him slip between her thighs as he lowered his head.

She'd be liar if she said his mouth didn't feel totally delicious. His eyes caught hers, cold and craft, as he slid his tongue between her folds, and Caroline knew she shouldn't find it such a turn on, but the feel of his tongue curling inside her just pushed her further towards the edge.

She felt the fabric of the bedspread tear in her grip as she resisted the urge to slip her fingers through his hair and hold him in place, but she couldn't help the tilt of her hips as his hands cupped her behind and held her closer to his mouth.

A scrape of teeth sent her plummeting over the edge, and the orgasm wrenched her body. She tried not to think about how much he was probably revelling in the fact she enjoyed this so much. It was just sex, she told herself, as his head lifted, his lips glistening with her juices. The bed shifted as he crawled on top of her and slotted between her legs, almost as if he belonged there.

The bastard.

She let out a soft exhale as he sank into her, his arms caging her underneath him. He stared at her, his eyes no doubt categorising every sigh that escaped her lips, every involuntary twitch of her hips. This was not like the the last time. This time he was methodical and slow, but he was still not being gentle. Fucking her in a bed, fucking her against a tree, there was no difference, this was still about ownership.

He shifted incrementally, changing the angle, and Caroline felt her toes curl involuntarily as a sharp jolt of pleasure melted her core. His fangs lengthened and she felt her own fangs slide out in response. He smiled down at her before suddenly pulling her into the air and the room swivelled as she found herself on his lap, his cock still deep in side her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess, Caroline, and say you've never fed from a vampire." he said, his eyes darkening with blood. She shook her head as she realised he was waiting for her to answer. "The carotid artery is the best, we'll last longer if we feed together."

Together? Did that mean what she thought it meant? The veins around his eyes throbbed as his eyes fell to the curve of her throat and Caroline realised that this was really going to happen.

Her mouth watered as she leaned forward and mouthed his throat, feeling the thrum of his blood flowing underneath. For a brief moment, she wondered if she'd be quick enough to rip out his throat before he could stop her but then she felt the scratch of his stubble ghosting across her skin. Too late.

Closing her eyes, she sank her teeth into him, her mouth filling with his blood, and then she pretty much lost track of everything except how much she wanted him. He moved slowly but it didn't matter, the orgasm unfurled deep inside her, making her shiver as it ebbed and flowed with every pull of his heart. His blood was everything and everywhere and she wished, with everything she was, that this moment wouldn't end.

But it did.

Slowly, he pulled away from her, and Caroline slowly became aware of her surroundings as her fangs slid out of his flesh – the darkening windows, the sheen of sweat that covered their bodies, the slick feel of his seed where their bodies were conjoined. At some point he had come inside her but she hadn't even felt it, so immersed she was in her own pleasure.

She felt his finger lift her chin and the weight of his frozen eyes. Her blood was smeared around his mouth, and she was sure she looked no better. He knew her now.

"We're going to need to move our time table forward," he said, and it took her a few moments to note the use of the word we. She fought not to stiffen his lap as his hand lazily trailed along her spine.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I need to ingratiate yourself with the Stefan, become his best friend so that he'll tell you all his woes," he said, as if it were the most natural things in the world. Lying to her friends, stealing from them, it was becoming her daily routine.

Caroline didn't resist as he leaned in for an open mouthed kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I have to thank everyone one for sticking with this story and favouriting and reviewing it. You guys are all fantastic!**

* * *

Caroline sat on her porch, listening to her mother move around in the kitchen, as she tried to find the courage to step inside. It had been two days since she'd had to compel her mother to forget everything she's seen in the old Lockwood cellar. The toughest part was her mother begging her not to do it, but it needed to be done, now more than ever. The only problem was, she wasn't able to look her mother in the face anymore.

Caroline glanced down as her phone lit up and rolled her eyes as Klaus's name popped up on the screen. **"Stop dawdling on the porch." **

She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. Seriously? She tapped out a text back. **"Creeper. Are you hiding in the bushes?"**

Her phone lit up again. **"Oh course not, my dear."** And, a moment later. **"I have minions for that."**

Caroline snorted but eyed the street warily. She wouldn't put it past Klaus to put a sentry on her house. He probably had her phone bugged too. She decided she'd spent enough time on the porch swing and let herself inside.

"Caroline, is that you?" her Mom called out, and Caroline sighed.

"Yes, Mom," she said, as she made a beeline for the stairs.

"I've made you something to eat!" she called back. "I thought you might want to have a bite to eat before Matt picks you up for the masquerade ball." Caroline raised her eyebrows at that. Her Mom cooking a home cooked meal usually only happened on public holidays...or when she needed to 'talk'.

"Sorry, Mom, I've already eaten at Elena's," She said, as she hurriedly climbed the stairs. The last thing she needed was another session of her mother's probing as she tried to figure out what was up with her. She was through her bedroom door before her mother could concoct another reason to have a family meeting.

Klaus Mikaelson was sitting on her bed.

"Hello, Caroline," he drawled, as if him lurking in her bedroom was the most natural thing in the world. "Your mother seems a tad worried about you."

"_Shh_" she hissed, as she squeezed the door shut behind her. "Stalker much?" She listened to her Mom move around downstairs, oblivious to his presence upstairs.

"Creeper, stalker, you seem to be coming up with quite an array of descriptive terms for me, love."

"At least you acknowledge they're descriptive," Caroline said. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I brought you a present," he said, resting a hand on a box beside her. She recognised the designer logo on the top and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"You bought me a dress?"

"You're going to need it," he said, lifting the lid. Inside was a glittering black concoction which went a bit too well with the dark tailored suit he was wearing.

"I'm not going to the masquerade ball with you," she said. "I already have a date who is picking me up in an hour."

He laughed. "Tell me, what is it like to have a beard?"

"I don't think that phrase means what you think it means."

He pinned her with a knowing smile. "Close enough, and I'm afraid that tonight's ball might have escaped poor Matt's mind tonight.

"You don't say," Caroline bit out.

He smirked "Try on the dress."

Reluctantly, she lifted the dress out of the box. It was a low backed halter dress with a side slit that would break the public decency laws in several states. Someone had taken the phrase, slutty elegance a little bit too much to heart.

"If you think I'm wearing that, you're out of your mind," she said.

He smirked. "Too risqué?"

"Too expensive," she corrected him. "I'm a sheriff's daughter. This dress would cost three months of her salary. Every woman in the room with an ounce of fashion sense will know someone else had bought it for me – someone who isn't Matt."

He gave her a look, and then nodded as if conceding the point. "What do you have in mind?"

A part of her wanted to tell him to stuff it, that she was going stag, but the other, smarter, part of her decided to play along. She opened her closet and pulled out the red dress she's already bought for the ball. It was red and sexy and it went beautifully with the mask she'd already picked out. He gave it a lascivious look and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why do you want to go to this ball anyway?" she asked.

"I need to retrieve an old family heirloom from the Lockwood estate," he said.

"An heirloom," Caroline echoed, the disbelief plain in her voice.

He smiled toothily. "It used to belong to my mother – Scout's honour."

"There weren't any Scouts when you were born," Caroline muttered.

"Nevertheless, love, I haven't told you a word of a lie."

That was a tricky sentence if ever she heard one. "Pick me up at eight," she said.

"I shall wear a red rose," he said solemnly and, with a gentle stirring of air, he was gone.

It was then that it occurred to her that Klaus had been in her _bedroom, _which meant he had to have been invited in. At some point over the last few days, Klaus had intercepted her mother and compelled an invitation out of her... and who knows what else? The revelation chilled her as an insidious thought flashed through her mind.

She snuck out of her bedroom and into her mother's. It took a few moments, but she found her vervein stash in her sock drawler. She unscrewed it and sniffed, it smelled like vervein but... bracing herself for the stinging pain, she let a drop fall onto her hand.

It didn't sting.

"Asshole," she snarled to herself. That was it, no more messing around, she needed a plan. She was done playing catch up, she needed to get this dick out of her life and out of her mother's life...and for that, she needed more information, which made step one of her plan rather easy to figure out.

Get Klaus to trust her.

...she may have some issues with the execution.

* * *

Caroline looked out of the window as she heard the sound of a car pull up outside, Twitching the curtains aside, she rolled her eyes as she realised he'd pulled up in front of her house in a Lexus – medieval aged crisis, anyone?

She examined herself in her mirror. Her hair was curled and gleaming, her underwear was appropriately sexy and her dress clung to her curves in all the right ways. Her heels might be deemed a little too high to be terms as respectable, but they made her legs look fantastic. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Perfect Klaus bait.

She bounced down the stairs. "Gotta go Mom!" she called out.

Liz stepped into the hallway. "Matt isn't coming to the door?"

Caroline settled on a half lie. "Matt couldn't make it, last minute shift," she said. "My friend Nik said he's fill in"

"Who's Nik?" Liz asked, puzzled.

"Bye Mom!" Caroline said, as she darted out the door. The last thing she want to do was 'introduce' them, especially as she was damned sure he'd introduced himself already. Even the thought of it made her blood boil.

Klaus was already out of the car, his eyes gleaming with mockery as he held the door open for her. It was all Caroline could do not to snarl at him.

"So what does this heirloom look like?" she asked, as he pulled out.

"It's called the moonstone," he said. "And, according to his dear uncle, Tyler Lockwood is in possession of it.

"You mean Mason?" Caroline frowned. "Damon thought he was werewolf."

Damon was correct," Klaus said. "Not that it's doing him much good now."

"Oh, you're just a laugh a minute today, aren't you?" Caroline said, not able to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"What can I say, I'm in a good mood, love," he said.

She sighed. "What's so special about this moonstone?"

"And why would I tell you that?" He eyed her with amusement.

"Because I've known Tyler all my life. and he's a Grade A douchebag. He's not going to hand it over just because I flutter my eyelashes at him. I need to sell him a story and, as I have no idea how much he knows, the story needs to be close enough to the truth that I don't trip over myself."

"I wouldn't worry about that, love, the boy doesn't have a clue about its origins," he said. "And besides, you're just going to compel the answer out of him anyway."

"Of course I am," she sighed. Great, another ting to feel guilty about. "And what will you be doing?"

"I'll be mingling and getting to know the locals," he said, with a wide smile, and Caroline let out a snort of disbelief. They turned onto the Lockwood driveway, and Caroline sighed as she saw the people milling about, most of whom she's known since childhood. Klaus was going to eat them up alive if she weren't careful.

"How are you going to cross the threshold?" she asked suddenly and Klaus gave her a knowing look

"I have already taken care of that" he said, and of course he had, because Carol Lockwood, just like her mother, was not drinking vervein anymore – and it was all thanks to her. Inwardly she seethed.

"Let's get this over with," she said.

He held out his arm, and she took it, raising her mask to her eyes as they entered the room. He tugged her close and murmured into her ear.

"I see young Tasty slipping off with some tasty little thing. Why don't you go after him?"

Untangling her arm, she headed for the stairs, not trusting herself to look back. It didn't take her long to track him down. She wrinkled her nose as she realised what she was about to interrupt. The glamorous job of being a lackey. She wrenched the door open, and watched Penny Watson, second alternate on the cheerleading team, on her knees between Tyler's thighs.

"What the hell?" Tyler said, as he hurriedly zipped up his trousers. Caroline didn't bother to hide her strength as she pulled Penny up and glared into her eyes.

"_Go home."_

The compulsion took hold immediately and she staggered to the door.

Tyler scrambled to his feet. "Penny, wait, don't listen to this crazy bitch-" She shoved him back onto the couch and pinned him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Forbes?" he hissed. "I always knew you weren't all there but-"

"_Where is the moonstone?_" Caroline said, and his face slackened as the compulsion took hold.

"It's in the floor safe, over there." He pointed at the floor.

"Good boy," she said. "_Now get the moonstone for me and give it to me_." She loosened her grip and let him stand, watching as he bent down and opened a secret compartment in the floor. He removed a small, smoky white stone from its recesses and stood to give it to her.

"_Thank you, Tyler, you will not remember meeting me tonight. Penny just got cold feet and decided to go home early tonight." _She closed the door of the study behind her, and took a steadying breath before tucking the stone down the front of her dress and into her bra. Next stop, Klaus Mikaelson. Hopefully, she found him before he decided to eat his way through the band.

It didn't take her long to pick up the scent of blood and she headed upstairs. The scent was coming from Mayor Lockwood's room. Looking about to check if the coast was clear, she slipped into the room. He had her pinned to the bed, his fangs in her throat.

A gamut of feelings flooded though, some more pleasurable than she chose to admit, but she settled on anger. "What the hell are you doing?"

He looked up and gave her a blood smeared, fangy smile. "I was just checking to see if the lovely mayor is enjoying her vervein free life," he said .He bit into his wrist and forced it into Carol's mouth and Caroline watched as she struggled not to swallow, but the closing wounds in her neck proved she was unsuccessful.

"Have you got it?" he asked, ignoring the little strained airless gasps Carol made as he removed his wrist. It took a moment for Caroline to realise what had happening; she had been compelled not to speak.

"Give her her voice back!" she hissed under her breath.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I'm not done with her yet," he said. "Show me it." Reluctantly, Caroline pulled the moonstone from her bra and Klaus smiled smugly. "Excellent," he said, holding out his hand. Caroline reluctantly dropped it in his palm

He pocketed it and nodded towards the door. "Wait for me in the car," he said. It was a dismissal, and Caroline knew better than to ignore it. She left the room and tried to pretend there weren'ttears forming in her eyes as she descended the stairs . She had never felt so powerless in her life.

* * *

The ride home was conversation free. Klaus seemed to be actually in a light hearted mood but he was keeping the reasons for his good humour to himself. The car came out of nowhere as it rocketed into the side of the Lexus, and sent it spinning into the ditch. The seatbelt caught her as she flew forward, but Mister-I'm too-cool-for-seatbelts went flying through the windshield and landed on the road.

A Corvette came flying to a halt beside them and four bodies tumbled. For a split second, she thought they were stopping to help but then pain smashed through her skull. One of them was a witch. Her vision blurred and she panicked, she tore her belt off and took the door off its hinges as she tried to escape The pain increased and she stumbled onto the blacktop. She could hear the faint sounds of a scuffle, but it was the red pointy toed shoes stepping in front of her that caught her attention.

"Well, who are you?" the woman asked, as she hunkered down and pulled up Caroline's head up by roots. She was in her mid thirties, with fair hair and hard eyes."You're new," she said. "Elijah didn't say I had to kill you, but I suppose I can chalk you up to collateral damage."

Caroline snarled at her, letting her fangs run out, and the witch laughed as she pulled a stake from her jacket.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're going to need more than fangs to beat me."

"Alice," a voice called out, and her head instinctively turned at the call of her name. Caroline lunged, crushing the witches fingers around the stake as she changed its directory and plunged it onto the witches stomach.

"Bitch," the witch said, as she fell to her knees. The pain eased off but Caroline didn't like the gleam in witch's eyes. She dove for the throat, and the witch didn't utter another word as she drained her dry.

"When you're finished, love," said Klaus's voice, and Caroline looked up to find him standing over her, his suit a little worst for wear.

"She said she worked for someone called Elijah," she said, as she staggered to her feet.

"She used to work for me," Klaus muttered, as he glared at the remains of his Lexus. "Elijah must have turned her to his will in Savannah."

"Who is Elijah?" she asked.

"My brother."

Caroline stared after him as he stalked towards the Corvette. "You have a _brother_?"

* * *

They were grave digging in the woods again. It was almost becoming their thing. Caroline stood out of the way of the Corvette's headlights, rubbing her arms against the cold she didn't feel, as he methodically filled in the grave. How many graves had he dug over the centuries? It probably numbered in the thousands. She eyed the grim expression on his face and wondered what his relationship with his brother was like to elicit such a reaction. Was it something she could exploit?

She needed him to buy into the idea that she was reluctantly but inevitable shifting alliances. She wanted him to become complacent and convinced she was firmly under his thumb. It was a fine line – too eager and he'd grow suspicious and kill her, too resistant and he might kill her out of frustration.

She watched as he deposited the shovel in the Corvette's trunk.

"What do we do now?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what we're going to do, sweetheart," he said. He blurred forward and she felt herself lifted and deposited onto the hood of the car. The look he gave her was hot and hard and Caroline felt her mouth go dry.

"Show me what I want," he said plainly and Caroline hesitated. This was a new game, although she recognised the hallmarks of his usual need to dominate. Time to start convincing him he was winning, she told herself, as she inched up her dress, allowing him a view of the lacy concoction she wore underneath.

"Very nice," he said, licking his lips. "Now touch yourself." Caroline couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow that, but he stared her down until she acquiesced and she leaned back onto the hood. His eyes darkened as she slipped her hand into her panties.

The last few weeks had given her an intimate knowledge of what her needs were when she masturbated, what drew her orgasms out slowly and what made her rocket over the edge. She massaged her clit, feeling herself grow slick as she made herself ready. He leaned in and, for a moment, she thought he was going to rip her hand away and start pounding into her, but instead he just pulled down her panties in order to get a better look. .

She let out a moan as she slipped a finger inside herself and his eyes homed in on the movement as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. Klaus liked to watch and that didn't surprise her in the slightest. She pushed in another finger and almost smiled when she heard his breath hitch.

She hit her rhythm, and could feel herself clench in anticipation as her fingers plumbed knuckle deep inside her. She ground herself against her palm, letting her orgasm build, and Klaus's hands fell to her knees and pried them further apart to have a better look. His eyes suddenly flicked up to hers.

"Time to come, love," he said lowly, and Caroline let out a strangled cry as she curved her fingers inside herself and shot over the edge. Breathless, she collapsed back onto the hood, languidly watching him as he brought her slick fingers to his mouth and licked them off.

"Turn around," he said, a few moments later, as he reached for the belt of his trousers, and Caroline bonelessly did what she was told, knowing what came next. She placed her hands on the hood of the bar and steadied herself . His cock was hard and ready when it pushed into her and she arched her back as he filled her. A few well timed thrusts and her over sensitized flesh was already needy again. He was beginning to know her _way_ too well.

She felt his fangs drag delicately against her neck, and the scent of her own blood filled her the air as his tongue to lapped at it. It wasn't as good as having his teeth buried in her throat but it was close. She stretched out her neck, giving him better access, and caught their reflection in the wind shield. She watched as he scored his fangs almost tenderly along her skin, and observed the changes in her own face as it responded; her eyes filling with blood as her fangs slid into place. It seemed that Klaus wasn't the only one with voyeuristic tendencies. He looked up and held her gaze in the reflection as he pistoned into her - two monsters fucking on the hood of a car. She felt his hands link with hers and the shift of his hips, and her orgasm ripped through her as he plunged deeper, hitting her cervix.

"Caroline," he muttered into her neck as he shuddered and heaved on top of her. It was the first time he'd just said her name during sex with no conditions attached it, and Caroline closed her eyes as he spilled inside her. She didn't know what she should be more worried about – the fact that they'd almost verged on intimacy tonight or that Klaus seemed to have an almost pathological need to fuck her every time she killed someone.

She'd go with both.

"Time to go home, love" he whispered in her ear as he pulled out of her, and Caroline almost whimpered at the loss of contact. She wondered what he'd do if she initiated another round but decided against it. He might find her sudden enthusiasm suspicious.

They got into the car and Caroline turned to look at him. "I swapped out that fake vervein crap you'd given my Mother with the real stuff again," she said

He smiled slyly. "Clever girl." He started the engine.

They drove off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**More plot and less gore this chapter but I felt the story needed to mova alonf a bit before the next bloodbath - I hope you enjoy anyway! (And thank you so, so much for all the wonderful reviews!)**

* * *

The first time her phone rang, she tried to ignore it. Why on earth had she decided to use Taylor Swift for her ringtone again? It played out until the end, and Caroline was about roll over and go back to sleep when it started again. She groaned, pulling her covers over her head. She wasn't ready to face the day yet. Couldn't they just take the hint? She slapped blindly at her bedside table and eventually her hand fell on the phone,

"This better be good," she answered groggily.

"_Have you seen Elena?_" Caroline opened her eyes at the sound of Stefan's voice.

"No – what's wrong?"

"_It maybe nothing but she's not answering her phone and nobody has seen her since last night. Have you talked to Bonnie?_"

Caroline sighed. "Bonnie can barely look at me at the moment, Stefan."

"_Right._" There was a pause. "_I'll find Bonnie and you can talk to Matt_" It was a good thing he wasn't there to see the grimace on her face.

"Right," she said aloud. "I'll give him a ring right now." She hung up and called Matt, biting her lip as she wondered what lie Klaus had compelled him to believe the night before, in order to cancel their date for the Ball.

"_Hello, stranger._" There was a coolness to his tone that Caroline didn't like, but she ignored it. Time for that later.

"Hi Matt, have you seen Elena?"

"_Elena? No, should I have?_"

Caroline sighed. "Nobody has seen her since last night," she said. "Stefan and I are ringing around to confirm she didn't just crash somewhere else last night."

"_Sorry, Care, I have no idea where she is, I haven't seen her since school yesterday,"_ Matt said. "_Listen, I've got to go_."

Caroline winced inwardly at the chill in his voice. He was definitely not happy with her. "Oh... right...I'll see you in school later, okay?"

"_Right_," he said, and the line went dead, Caroline frowned, what the hell had Klaus said to him? She tapped out a text to Stefan and he texted back a few moments later.

"**Bonnie hasn't seen her either. See you in school?**_**"**_

Caroline rolled out of bed – welcome to Mystic Falls, where nothing ever happens... yeah, _right._

* * *

She found Stefan and Bonnie, along with Jeremy, hiding out in Alaric's classroom with a map. The smell of Jeremy's blood hit her the moment she entered the room

"What's going on?" she asked, as her eyes falling on the map. Jeremy's blood was moving along it as if it had a life of her own.

"A location spell," Stefan said. "We still haven't found Elena and she is nowhere in town.

Caroline looked at Bonnie doubtfully, seeing the strain on her friend's face. "Are you sure you're okay doing this?"

She nodded abruptly. "I'm fine," she said. She didn't look fine but, as Bonnie could barely make eye contact with Caroline at the moment, never mind give her an honest answer, she decided not to push it. She glanced down and watched the blood slither across the map until it pooled near it's edge.

"That's the middle of nowhere," Jeremy said. "What the hell is she doing there?"

"Spiritual retreat?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and she winced at the dark look she got from Bonnie. "Sorry, inappropriate humour." she murmured. Stefan folded his arms and glowered at the map. Never a good sign, in Caroline's opinion.

"I'm going to get her," he said, proving her right.

"By yourself?" Caroline asked.

"If I have to, yes," Stefan said. "I've already had my brother disappear on me, I can't lose Elena as well." The look of haunted desperation on his face cracked open a well of guilt that Caroline had been trying her best to ignore. It was her fault he was hurting so bad and her fault his brother was rotting in a grave. Why did such a raging asshole like Damon have such a sweet brother who actually missed him?

"She opened her mouth to say she would go with him - after all, Elena was her friend too and it was her fault that Damon wasn't there to back him up – but the words wouldn't come out. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening. Damn it, Klaus's compulsion wouldn't let her leave Mystic Falls without his permission! Stefan looked at her curiously.

"Caroline, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little frustrated," Caroline said, as an excuse popped into her mind. "I was just thinking it's a pity my Mom is on vervain again or I could have convinced her into letting me take a cross country trip with you."

"_Convinced_," Bonnie snorted, giving her dark look.

"Well, what would you expect me to do, Bonnie?" Caroline snapped. "Tell her I'm a vampire so that she can _also_ treat me like I'm just some kind of monster walking around in her daughter's skin? Sorry, I've already got one of those in my life, I don't need _two._

A look of almost guilt crossed Bonnie face. "Caro-"

"Save it," Caroline said. "I've got class." She stalked out of the room, not really sure who she was more mad at, Bonnie or Klaus. Which was stupid, because Bonnie was just hurt and angry, while Klaus was homicidal monster – in the end, not really a competition.

Caroline sighed. In the end, was she really any better? She had killed three people in the last week and, while two of those deaths were technically self defence, what about Greta? Sure, she'd threatened Bonnie, and she was definitely angling to take her out of the equation in whatever game she'd been playing with Klaus but – in the end – hadn't she really just killed Greta because she didn't _like_ her? Caroline might be blonde but she wasn't stupid. She knew a slippery slope when she saw one. Killing someone just because they got on your nerves was not the action of a proper human being.

But she wasn't human, was she? She was a vampire and that meant she was playing a different game with different rules, and if she didn't smarten up she wasn't going to make it to Christmas, never mind her next birthday. Caroline straightened her shoulders and pulled out her phone. The only way around Klaus's compulsion was to get him to lift it or change it somehow and she'd have to tell him Elena was missing in order to convince him – but his compulsion would force her to tell him everything this evening, anyway. If she called him now, she might at least get some advantage out of it

Ducking in the girl's bathroom, she hit dial

* * *

The phone call from Caroline had been a surprise, although it soon turned out to be an unpleasant one. "What do you man, she's missing!" he hissed down the phone.

"I mean nobody has seen her since last night but Bonnie has done a location spell and-"

"You can tell me in the car, I'll pick you up from outside your house in half an hour," he interrupted.

"What? No! I just need you to-"

He hung up before she could finish her sentence and turned to Maddox. "How many men do we have in the house?" he asked.

"Five vampires and myself," he said.

Klaus nodded. "We're going to need more," he said. "I have a peculiar suspicion we're going to receive a visit from my brother soon." He glanced towards the cellar door. "Which reminds me, I think it might be a good idea to take a few extra precautions – and have someone slip over to the school and meddle with Stefan Salvatore's car. Nothing too obvious, just something that will ensure he doesn't get too far in it."

He strode to the cellar door and descended the stairs. Katherine's desiccation was further advanced by now, but she was still conscious. He had Maddox feed the werewolf daily, as he still needed the pesky little fool alive. He needed a vampire and a werewolf to break the curse and he was a great fan of dramatic irony. the though of Katherine dying of the same fate she'd run from all those centuries ago pleased him... and as for the werewolf? Well, collateral damage and all that.

"Here to gloat again?" Katherine asked hoarsely.

"Perhaps next time," Klaus said. "But, for now, I'm going to leave you with a parting gift." He looked into her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of power he had over her as her eyes dilated under his compulsion. _"Listen very carefully to what I have to say..."_

* * *

She jumped into the seat beside him the moment he pulled up outside her house, and automatically put her seat belt on. So young and still very human in her habits; that would change. He dropped a map on her lap.

"Show me where she is," he said.

She opened it up and pointed. "There," she said. "But Stefan has already left, we won't make it there before him."

"Already taken care of, love," he said, as he pulled out.

"What have you done to him?" she asked, looking up from the map

He rolled his eyes. "I've done nothing to him," he said. "Although the same can't be said for that vintage hunk of metal he drives. Poor Stefan, hitchhiking on a lonely country road, it may take him a while to reach his destination."

"You're such a dick," Caroline said, and Klaus smirked.

"Believe it or not, love, I've done him a favour," he said. "I don't think your Stefan would last very long against the person I think is waiting for him on the other end of that map trail."

She gave him a long look. "Who do you think it is?"

"My brother, Elijah," he said. "I think last night was an attempt to distract me while Elena was taken."

"Huh, that kind of makes sense," she said. She fell silent and Klaus glanced over at her, noting they little crease in her forehead.

"What are you thinking, love?" he asked.

She looked conflicted, as if she was trying to debate something with herself, before opening her mouth. "Why do you need Elena?"

Ah, it sounded like someone had been talking out of school – perhaps Greta? He had assumed Caroline had killed her because she posed a threat to her friend Bonnie, but perhaps he had misread the situation and it was more complicated than that. Could it be that little Caroline Forbes had made a tactical decision?

Interesting.

"She's the Doppelganger, love," he said, studying her response, and noting her lack of surprise. Somebody had definitely been talking out of school.

"But what does that mean?" she pressed. "Why is Elena so important?"

"She's a component for a spell, love," he said. "A very old one."

Caroline wrinkled her nose. "You talk about her as if she were a recipe ingredient."

He let out a bark of laughter. "In a way she is," he said.

"She's my friend, you know," she said, in a small voice. "And you're going to hurt her." He sighed. He'd known they'd have to broach the subject sooner or later, but he was rather hoping for later. He was liked the way things were between them at the moment.

"It's nothing personal," he said.

"Maybe not to you," Caroline said softly. She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes, and Klaus was not surprised when she didn't open them for the rest of the journey.

* * *

After what seemed forever, Caroline eventually felt the car slow and reluctantly opened her eyes. "What happens now?" she asked.

"Now we go and rescue your friend," he said, in a cheerful tone she found infuriating.

"So that you can use her later," she grumbled, as she opened the car door and stepped out. They were on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere and she could just make out a farmhouse in the distance. "Couldn't you have parked a little closer?"

"It would have given away our advantage of surprise and we can't have that," he said. "This is what we're going to do – you'll be the bait and I'll be the trap."

Caroline glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Caroline, I know you're a bit annoyed with me at the moment but, unlike my brother, I actually need your doppelganger friend alive, so do play along," he said.

Caroline sighed but nodded. "How do want me to do this?"

"Well, it's really quite simple love, knock on the door and be as loud and demanding as you like. We both know you're rather good at it." He blurred away before she could think of a come back and she stomped up the lane. He wanted loud and demanding? She was more than happy to provide.

The house at first seemed abandoned, but then she picked up the muffled but familiar cadence of Elena's voice, along with a couple of others she didn't recognise - one man and one woman. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and banged the door knocker.

"Hallo!" she cried out. "Elijah? Open the damned door!" The voices fell silent and Caroline felt a moment of misgiving. What if Klaus had decided she'd outlived her usefulness? What if he lets Elijah kill her as delay tactic? The door opened to reveal a female vampire, who carefully kept to the shade of the door. Caroline glanced at her hands – no ring.

"You bellowed?" the woman said, in the bored voice of the eternally cynical and British.

"Why yes, I did," Caroline said brightly. "But I'm pretty sure I asked for Elijah, not his lackey."

"_Oh, good grief,_" the woman muttered under her breath, before yelling over her shoulder. "Elijah, baby vampire with a daylight ring at the door – one of yours?"

"No, not one of mine," said a cool, cultured voice behind her, and Caroline jumped, despite herself. It seemed creepy stalker moves were a family strait. Slowly, she turned around. He looked in his late twenties or early thirties and wore a well tailored suit. One look in his eyes and she knew she was in trouble. This was not Klaus. Klaus was a vicious little shit but, for some odd reason, he found her entertaining. This guy didn't look remotely entertained.

"And who are you?" he said.

Caroline ventured a small smile. "Avon Lady?" The world spun and she found herself slammed against a wall in the foyer. Having your neck choked wasn't fun, even when you're a vampire. She grasped at his fingers and tried to pry them loose, but to no avail.

"Let's try this again," he said grimly, as he loosened his grip. Her feet fell back to the floor as she gasped for air.

"_Shit._"

Caroline watched as the other vampire was thrown across the foyer like a rag doll and slid along the polished floors. Her neck was at an awkward, broken angle. Elijah's head turned, and Caroline tried to make a run for it, only to find herself dragged back by the hair and spun around. Her eyes widened as she noticed the stake in his hand.

"I don't take kindly to decoys," he said. Instinct made Caroline close her eyes, but she stumbled back as she suddenly found herself free of his grasp. She stared at the greying body on the floor, a chair leg caving in his chest.

"C'mon, love," Klaus said, extending his hand.

"But...but...you killed them," she said

"You're welcome," he said, as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door. "Time to go."

But he's your _brother" _she said. "And you_ killed hi_m_."_

"Not for long, unfortunately," he said. "I haven't retrieved the daggers yet. It's been some time since I've had an occasion to use them." He caught the puzzled look on her face. "He's not permanently dead, Caroline, he's an _Original_, it takes more than a stake to the heart to kill him."

So she supposed she could scratch 'stake Klaus in his sleep' off her list of potential plans. She scowled as she looked around. "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her along to the car," he said, noncommittally.

"And she just did as she was told?" asked Caroline, eyeing him suspiciously. He shot her a look and Caroline sighed. "You compelled her, didn't you?" She slowed as they reached the car, realising what was about to happen. Something must have showed on her face because his softened slightly

"She's not going to remember any of this, sweetheart," he said.

"Maybe not, but she'll know _now. _She'll know I've been going around behind their back and spying on her, "Caroline said.

"You act like you've had a choice," he said. "You didn't."

"Don't remind me," Caroline sighed.

He came to a halt. "Stay here, he said, before he shot forward, and Caroline wondered if she'd just made things worse as she watched him open the back door and stick his head in. She tuned into his voice. "_You will sleep now and not wake up until morning. You will not remember any of the events of the last twenty four hours._"

"I don't believe him," she murmured as he waved her over. For Klaus, this was almost a sweet gesture, which just went to show how much of a twisted bastard he was. She felt her mouth dry as she eyed the now sleeping Elena on the back seat.

"Problem solved," he said cheerily. "Get in.

* * *

It was night by the time they made it back to Mystic Falls, and Caroline waited in the car as he deposited the doppelganger on her porch.

"I want to go home," she said, as he sat back into the car.

"Later," he answered. They drove to his house in silence, with Caroline looking out the window, and it was almost a shock to hear voices when he pulled up to the house.

"Who are all these people?" Caroline asked.

"A few safety precautions," he said. ""I'm expecting to hear from my brother again very soon."

Maddox was waiting for him in the foyer. "Ah, just the man I was looking for," he said. "I need you to retrieve an item from my last abode – a wooden box, ye long." he measured out a foot with his hands. "It's in the bottom drawer of my study desk. I need it hear as fast as possible. If you leave now, you should make it back by morning."

He hesitated before nodding his head. "Of course, I'll leave immediately," he said.

"So loyal - have you compelled him too?" Caroline asked brusquely.

"You of all people should know that compulsion is a blunt tool, love," he said, as he pulled her into his study and closed the doors behind them.

"I don't know why you're even bothering to close the doors. The house is filled with vampires. They can hear everything you say," Caroline said.

He pushed her against the door, twisting her hair in his hand as he inhaled her scent.

"Seriously?" she muttered, "I thought we covered the fact the house is filled with vampires."

"But only two of them are here," he murmured back, before lifting her up and walking them both to the couch. They fell onto it and Klaus pulled her onto his lap.

"Something you want?" she asked, wriggling against him.

He didn't even bother to answer, she already knew what he wanted. He felt his hunger claw its way to the surface as he nuzzled her neck, smiling as she shivered. He nipped at her and mouthed the two little pinpricks of blood that swelled to the surface, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste

He sank his fangs into her.

She cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders and piercing his shirt and his flesh. It only took a few moments for her fangs to rip into him. No shyness this time.

He felt her pull at his jeans and he twisted her on the couch so that she lay beneath him. Such an eager little thing, he wondered if she knew how eager she was? His zipper gave, and she gave out a little sound of triumph against his neck before curling her hand around his cock. He pulled away, and she made a mewl of disappointment as he pried himself free of her hands and fangs.

"Try not to be so handsy, love," he murmured, and she puffed up, as if she was offended that he said such a thing. Klaus found it strangely endearing. He shoved up her dress, snagging her already damp panties, and ripped them off. She glared up at him, lips stained red with his blood, her skirt bunched up at her hips. The perfect picture of anger and arousal. He wondered how she'd react if he tied her hands above her head. Perhaps he should reinforce the bedposts of his bed.

He smiled at her and dove in for a kiss, making himself at home between her thighs. For him, this was the best part of Caroline - the way her body tensed in that moment before he entered her, the little breath that she didn't realise she took.

He let a hand slide down her thigh and locked her into place before he pushed into her. She let out a gratifying sound. Sweet little Caroline Forbes liked it rough and he was more than happy to oblige.

The couched protested under them but Klaus ignored it as he quickened his pace, adjusting it as he felt her legs curl around him and try to pull him closer. He was beginning to recognise all her little tells. The way her back arched when she wanted him to go deeper, the way her fingers curved into claws when she came. It was at this point he usually became bored with a woman in his bed, but he couldn't seem to stop the craving.

Klaus watched, fascinated, as her eyes fluttered closed, and revelled in the feel of her fingers digging into his back as she tightened around his cock. He shuddered with her, feeling his own release gather as he kissed her lips. They were inviting and soft and parted easily for him. He held on as long as he could, relishing the way she writhed under him, before spilling into her. She cried out into his mouth.

He collapsed on top of her and waited for their thrum of their hearts to ease, stroking her hair absently as his mind turned over the future. Truth be told, Caroline's usefulness as a spy had been somewhat eroded as a result of his earlier than planned return to Mystic Falls, but he found her...diverting, and that was not a phrase he used for a lot of people. Perhaps he could convince her to make a more permanent arrangement?

But that meant he would have to to seduce her into his life as well as his bed, and what did he have to offer that Caroline Forbes would want?

"I have to go," she murmured, as if sensing his thoughts. He let her slip from under him, and watched as she pulled her skirt down over a gloriously firm ass. She threw him a look over her shoulder, but didn't bother with goodbyes before she disappeared out of the room. He listened to her slip out of the house as he sank back onto the couch and thought of the inevitable battle to come, and how he definitely needed to reinforce those bedposts.


End file.
